G1 Mirage AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mirage is a girl in this G1 AU and she and Cliffjumper are couple and they have a wonderful life together.
1. Chapter 1

_G1 Mirage is a girl and she and Cliffjumper are in love. Cliffjumper is tall and transforms into a Ferrari_

Chapter 1 Hero

Mirage she was the only girl at the ark. The others had girlfriends on Cybertron. Cliffjumper didn't have a girl friend. But he had his eyes on Mirage. He didn't know she had her eyes on him. Mirage liked him he always found ways to make her laugh.

One day on a mission Mirage and Cliffjumper were in combat. Starscream had his null ray aimed at Mirage. Cliffjumper saw this and pushed her out of the way as Starscream fired. Cliffjumper got hit! Mirage got up and ran to him she held his head. Cliffjumper looked up at her and passed out. Ratchet came over and felt the pulse of Cliffjumper's spark. "Mirage load Cliffjumper in gently." Ratchet said. She carefully put him in and Ratchet went at full speed to the base so he can treat Cliffjumper.

Ratchet started treating Cliffjumper right away. Everyone was worried. Especially Mirage she loved him. Carly knew because she told her all about it when she was talking about Spike. Ratchet had just finished. Cliffjumper hadn't woken up. Ratchet checked on him. Cliffjumper was alive but he was out cold. Ratchet hoped that Cliffjumper would wake up soon. Ratchet came out. "I finished Cliffjumper's repairs but he's unconscious, he should wake up some time soon." Ratchet said.

The Autobots breathed the sigh of relief. "Can I see him?" Mirage asked.

"Well I don't see why not just don't disturb him." Ratchet said. Mirage understood. She went in and sat down by Cliffjumper's side.

"Him Cliffjumper hero!" Grimlock said. The dinobots agreed.

"Him, Cliffjumper tough like dinobots!" Slag said.

The others laughed.

At the mean time Mirage was sitting by Cliffjumper's bedside. She saw his bandaged arms and chest and his left leg held above the bed in a sling. Mirage stayed by his side. She fluffed his pillow she wanted to make sure he was comfortable. She stayed by his side all day and night. Finally one morning after four days she had just woken up and heard a moan. Mirage looked at Cliffjumper. He opened his eyes and saw her. "Cliffjumper? Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Mirage? Where am I?" Cliffjumper asked.

"In the med-bay," Mirage said.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Four days," She answered.

Ratchet came in. "Glad to see you're awake Cliffjumper." Ratchet said. He began to check on him. "Mirage will you tell everyone the Cliffjumper has woken up?" Ratchet asked. "Sure thing, Ratchet." Mirage said and ran out. Ratchet saw Cliffjumper's face it was turning red. His scans showed he was blushing. Ratchet knew for a long time that he had a crush on Mirage. He also knew that Mirage had a crush on Cliffjumper.

Everyone was glad to hear Cliffjumper was awake. Mirage came back and sat down by his side. Mirage began to nurse Cliffjumper back to health. Cliffjumper was out of bed by the end of the week. "Mirage he only recovered so fast because you took such good care of him." Ratchet said.

That night under the stars the two of the confessed their love for each other. Mirage was in Cliffjumper's arms. "You are the most wonderful mech I ever met." She said. "You are the most a wonderful femme I ever met." Cliffjumper said. They kept seeing each other. Soon Cliffjumper asked her marry him. She said. "Yes,"

But Mirage's father was not happy. "This is not part of your social standing! There will be no wedding!" Blank said. Her mother was more understanding. "Sweetie she's in love. Might I remind you of when we first met?" Truesight said. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Blank said. "Remember was a poor lady who came into you house one night looking for shelter for the night. You convinced your parents to let me stay. When they saw that we fell in love they gave me their blessing." Truesight said. Blank heard what she said. "Look at them they are such a lovely couple." Truesight said. "You're right, Cliffjumper you have my blessing and thank you for saving my daughter." Blank said. "You're welcome and thank you." Cliffjumper said. Cliffjumper's family gave Mirage their blessing.

The wedding was on.

(Next a transformers wedding.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Wedding

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Mirage got a nice dress. Cliffjumper picked out a tux. Everyone was plenty excited. Cliffjumper was plenty nervous Hound was his best man. Mirage was also nervous. Carly helped her get ready.

The wedding was about to begin. Cliffjumper was standing at the altar. Mirage was walking down the aisle with her father. Her father nervously gave her to Cliffjumper. The priest was there. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two hearts in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. No one spoke up.

The priest turned to Cliffjumper. "Cliffjumper do you take Mirage as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worst as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

Cliffjumper swallowed. "I do." He said.

The priest turned to Mirage. "Mirage do you take Cliffjumper as you're lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worst as long as both shall live?' He asked.

"I do," She said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Cliffjumper and Mirage shared a wonderful kiss. Everyone cheered.

The reception began. The humans and bots were talking. Mirage and Cliffjumper began to dance. Everyone had wonderful time. Cliffjumper and Mirage drove off to their honeymoon.

Everyone waved bye.


End file.
